


The Theory of Faith

by isleofhopelessbirds



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Camren - Freeform, Child Abuse, Drinking, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofhopelessbirds/pseuds/isleofhopelessbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila hates alcohol, Lauren thrives off of it to get calm. Camila hates smoking, Lauren uses it as a stress reliever. Camila hates parties, Lauren is the life at them. These polar opposites couldn’t possibly have anything in common? Their past lives say a differ…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Her mother stood there, tears fighting the want to escape from her beautiful brown eyes similar to Camila’s. Camila was super close to her mother after everything they have been through, the up’s and downs. Nothing tore them apart. Camila was a mommies girl and she knew that leaving for college was just going to put a being hole in both of their hearts. Camila hated seeing her mother cry and would do anything to prevent the tears from escaping, but she knew she can’t just stay and help her mother with everything, even her mother knew that she needed to be independent. 

She wanted to stay, she told her mother that she could do online courses and everything would be fine and that she would be still there. Her mother didn’t want that. So, Camila introduced a community college nearby and her mother refused that, she wanted the best for Camila after everything they gone through and now that everything was finally starting to stop shaking like an earthquake, her mother was going to do everything in her power to keep Camila happy and if going to a university for the talented is what she wanted do, she was going to do that.

Camila recently got accepted in a University in Seattle, Washington for the Art program. She sent in a video of her singing with her guitar because you not just have to have a good GPA score but also a reasoning behind going there, and singing for Camila was one major one. She didn’t hear back from the University till a month later with an acceptance letter and her family which included her mother, and her little sister. They attempted to make a chocolate cake but failed because their stove was still cheap and wouldn’t cook properly but Camila made do with ordering a cake from a nearby bakery store. 

Ever since their father left them behind, money was always an issue for her family, Camila worked many part time jobs to help out but she noticed that being away from her family was much worse than not having money. After her mother and her fathers biggest fight they ever had, whilst Camila and Sofia were upstairs, experiencing the whole fight for themselves. He stole half of their savings, all their treasured items and just left. Camila was not sure of his whereabouts but her anger blocked her from caring further about his absence. He was a terrible father, always reminding Sofia what a mistake she was when he was either drunk off his arse, high off whatever drug he had that day. Camila was old enough to not let that kind of stuff get to her because she knew it wasn’t true. But, she couldn’t help but cry at midnight when no one knew.

Ever since then she vowed to never leave her family like her father did, she wanted to bring back the life they once had, the light that flamed within them. But, nothing was working. All things were bad was happening to them. When her father left, Camila’s mother found out the numerous of women her father has been hooking up, even worse, the women were Camila’s mothers close friends. She dumped all of her friends, leaving her with only one good friend. Now, Camila’s mother, which her name was Sinuhe, was alone with just one friend and her daughters to keep her on her feet.

Life at high school wasn’t easier on Camila’s part either. She only had one friend and her name was Marnie which her mother was the only good friend that stayed with Camila mother.

Ever since the fall out of her father, word got around that Camila was addicted to some type of drug and the nickname “Druggie” was used upon her, even though she dispised drugs, she was called a druggie for more than a year till it stopped because people were doing it as well but, she didn’t say anything to them because unlike anyone else, Camila had a heart.

She was in her now empty bedroom, a stomach full of butterflies and a head full of ideas. What was her dorm going to look like? She already has enough ideas to make it look nice, or at least, attempt to make it look nic. Camila wasn’t bratty and refused to let her mother pay for new things, she used a lot of what she used to have in her bedroom and was confused about why people needed to buy new things to make a dorm when you can just use your own things. 

She pondered over her roommate, what kind of person would she be? Would she enjoy studies as much as Camila does? Would she even like her?

The thing about Camila is, she worries too much about what people think of her. She was always thinks first of what someone would say about her outfit, her drawings, her hair, make up which she hardly puts on anyways because she is scared someone would judge her for it. She let those things get the best of her, she knew she shouldn’t do that but, she allows it to happen to herself. Ever since her father left, well, ever since he was here she grew insecure. Whenever her father was drunk or not he would remind her how ugly she was. She knew it was over top for someone that helped made her who she is, if anything, he was part of the reason why Camila was “Ugly” because she was half of him. 

 Camila stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she then gazed upon the numerous of things that planted against the sink like Sofia’s Dora the Explora tooth brush, Sinuhe’s tooth brush and just clutters of black and colored hairbands everywhere with pieces of hair particles lodged in them. Absentmindly Camila ran her timid fingers through her hair and she knew she was stalling. Was she ready to leave the house she grew up in and leave the family she vowed to stay with forever? Was she even ready to move so far way from them that it would take a plane to ever come back and see them again?

“Camila!” shouted her mouth from the living room. Camila stumbled a bit, knocking over a empty shampoo bottle that was near her elbow, causing a noise that gave her a period to think about what she was about to say “I’m coming! Just making sure I got everything from the bathroom!” She lied, obviously not wanting to tell her mother her doubts that sprawled into her brain.

Camila bent and took the empty shampoo bottle that should have been thrown away; into the garage dispel near the cabinet and left the bathroom without another thought, allowing her feet to make her move. After one clear swipe of her room to make sure she got everything which was just another excuse of stalling, Camila was standing in the living room, taking in the family living room one last time whilst Sofia clung against her leg. She was probably going to be the easiest to say bye to. Camila bent down again, taking Sofia within her arms and saying “I love you Sof-Sof” Camila patted her thick and soft hair with her fingers which were still shaking a bit from her nerves. She stayed like this for a minute before standing up and turning to face her mother, she knew that her mother was going to be the hardest to say bye to. Camila could see a wave of flashbacks against her mother’s eyes, as if a movie was playing to explain to Camila that she shouldn’t go. 

 _No._ Camila thought  _They’ll be fine. I’ll Skype with them every night to be sure of it._

Camila smiled and brought her shaking mother in her arms, she knew by leaving would only give her mother a limited of resources to go to if she ever had her nightmares. Camila had her own fair share of nightmares but nothing was worse as her mother, she just hopes it doesn’t scare Sofia into having her own soon one day.

Camila pulled back, she stroked her mothers hair so she could see her face which her cheeks were stained with warm tears and Camila gently sighs “I love you mom, forever, okay?”

Her mother looks up to see her daughter trying to confront her and at that moment, Camila was worried she was going to burst into tears again.  

Instead, she said “This is faith, Karla, it’s calling for you, it’s now time for you to answer.”


	2. Chapter Two

Camila's head spun around in circles as she was unloading everything from different cardboard boxes because she didn’t bring along enough suitcases to fit her things in. Her room mate wasn’t here yet, the side was still plain as day while Camila’s side was becoming more decorative by the second, she felt extremely homesick already and it was only six hours of not seeing her family and she has no idea how she was going to handle months without seeing them. Camila, out of her nervous habit, grabbed a lock of her thick, brown colored hair and started to comb through it as she sat down anxiously, gazing down at the hard wooden floor beneath her feet 

She felt that familiar lump in her throat, the one she got when she was leaving the house, the one she got when she got accepted into this university. She was more than glad she got accepted but she wanted to spend this kind of amazing opportunity with her family, and have them be somewhere close to here, but she can’t have everything and she needed to suck it up. 

Camila heaved a sigh, standing up before suddenly the door slammed open, Camila accidentally let out a loud shriek which quite possibly scared the girl that was walking in, she stumbled a bit from the change of tone Camila had and dropped her suitcase to the floor

Camila felt terrible, she rushed toward the girl, bending down to retrieve her things so she wouldn’t have to do it, “I’m so sorry, I-“ 

“What the fuck are you screaming for you idiot!?” She yelled, pushing Camila aside to gather her own things for herself, Camila landed with her hands planted to her back so she wouldn’t fall backwards as she stared at the dark, brown haired girl, similar hair to Camila’s but darker. Once all the clothes were placed back in her suitcase, she stood up to examine the room “Ugh, I don’t wanna room with someone like you.” She bluntly said with no hesitation and that sent a bullet straight through Camila, was it because she got scared that this girl slammed the door open? Camila went through different things as the girl through her luggage to the bed, Camila, taking this to heart, said “I’m sorry, but uh.. My name is-“

“Look I don’t care what your name is nor will I ever do. I’m just a person that is staying here for shelter and that’s all” She interrupted without even looking at Camila and that sent another set of daggers at her heart, she whimpered a bit, turning around and trying not to show that her words hurt, if everyone was going to be like this girl, Camila might as well move back to her home because she doesn’t take rude people nicely ever since her father and that time period where everyone at her school let her self esteem go down.

After an hour of pure silence while the other girl continued to unpack and during that hour, Camila was finished unpacking, she settled in bed, taking her laptop out and tapping Skype. She knew it was too early to call her mother to check in on things but she wanted to show her mother what things she done to her room, excluding the obnoxiously rude room mate that she knew her mother would ask about, hopefully she doesn’t.

Camila waited patiently as she saw the “Connected” word displayed on the screen and the sound of a ring tone filled the dorm, the dark haired girl turned from unpacking and snarled at Camila “What the hell are you doing?”

Camila hesitantly looked up at the angry girl, why was she so angry, was she always like this? Camila looked down and noticed her mother answering the call and suddenly her happy voice echoed through the room as Camila muted herself to deal with the, for some reason, angry room mate by her side. “I’m calling my mother” Answered Camila with a straight face, not daring to show to the girl that her rude behavior was affecting her

“Are you that pussy?” She asked and the use of that vulgar word spread goosebumps among Camila’s arm as she refused to say anything and figuring she shouldn’t let her mother into this fight, she quickly pressed end and slide the laptop to her side while Camila stayed quiet so the girl can laugh at her “Seriously? you just got her and you’re already crying to your mother-“ 

“Hey, you can be mean all you want which I don’t even know what I did to you but don’t go making assumptions about me and my mother because you don’t know shit!” Camila blurted out, she knew she needed to stick up for herself but she never once thought of herself using a vulgar word to defend herself, she was regretting it but at the same time she wasn’t because the look on the room mates face was priceless, the girl stayed quiet before laughing “Wow, well if you’re going to cry to your mother on Skype I don’t wanna fucking hear that annoying shit so do it somewhere else!”

“Where else am I suppose to go? This is OUR dorm not- big, headed, dark clothing girl room!” Camila said, earning a name for the girl by her look because she still wasn’t aware of the girls name since at the beginning she refused to exchanged names.

The girl stayed silent, shrugging at Camila before turning around and finally saying “You figure it out but I will make your life hell if you bother me one more time.” She threatened and Camila’s widen 

_“I’ll make your life hell if you bother me one more time”_

Camila was not staying for another sentence because she hurried out of the door, tears pouring out of her eyes as she searched for a bathroom. Once she found it, she quickly entered the public area and went ahead toward a sink, she was grateful no one else was in here, she needed time alone to really think about the events that just played out in front of her.

What was her deal? Did Camila say anything that bothered her? Doe she know her? Camila had thoughts pondering through her skull and it was hurting more than helping her figure out the room mates deal. Camila knew all she was doing was being nice to her, so why was she so bitter to Camila? She should be used to the negativity since her past and her school life but she was hoping that, when she left that state she would get away from her past life and get a new one, a fresh start and now she is seeing, this is all like high school all over again.

She dug her nails into the edge of the sink as more hot tears raced down her cheek but right then, she doesn’t notice the door open and in comes in a girl, who was actually pretty popular around these parts but not anywhere close to being smart in the brain. She was a dumb popular girl but she was sweet, wasn’t apart of the “mean bitches” popular group. 

Dinah Jane Hansen.

She and her famous purple pumps clacked their way into the public bathroom and before she could see Camila, her first action was saying

“I have to use a public bathroom?!”

Camila looked up with a scared expression but this time she didn’t scream out in terror from it. She was just scared that someone was seeing her like this and she was quick to use the ends of her sleeve to clean up the messy condition she was in currently but she wasn’t quick enough because the almost blondish haired girl noticed Camila with widened eyes. 

 “Hello? Are you okay?” She clacked her way over toward Camila as she backed from the bubbly girl, obviously more scared to get beaten down with some false comments from this girl because she wasn’t sure, she seemed to nice, was this a trick?

“I’m fine-“ She said and Dinah was already taking out a napkin from her bag which Camila just stared at her in confusion and Dinah laughed “I have some stored because I hate public things especially napkins and…. bathrooms” She said, eyeing the room like she was planning some sort of death and Camila couldn’t help but giggle at that.

She took the napkin, cleaning off her face once more before sighing “Thank you- I, you didn’t need to”

“No worries! You’re actually really pretty, are you one of the newbies?” Dinah asked with actual want in her voice of getting to know the timid, dark haired girl that was Camila. 

Camila’a eyes lit up before saying “Uh, yeah! I just moved here from Arizona” Camila said with smile as she gazes at Dinah as Dinah picked at her nails and nodded “Oh! I wanna go there!”

Camila tilts her head to the side a little as she asked “Why?” 

“Oh I don’t know..” 

Camila laughed lightly and Dinah then brought up “Why were you crying?” 

Camila wasn’t sure if she should complain to Dinah about her rude room mate and she wasn’t sure if Dinah even knows her, Camila heaved a sigh before saying “I have this really rude room mate.” Camila muttered and Dinah straightened her lips in a purse “Oh.. I see.. what does she look like?”

Camila thought back to the exterior of the devil, she knows that was far but this was her head and no one can tell her what to do in her head. Camila gently said “She was dark headed.. uh.. she uh.. has long hair.. speaks deeply and dresses darkly?” Camila tried, she wasn’t sure how to explain to her if she really didn’t see her clearly but just a few times when she attempted at talking to her.

 Dinah chuckles “Was she kind of your height but a little bit taller?” She asked and Camila shrugged her shoulders before saying “I wasn’t really paying attention to height..”

Dinah sighs “You might have bunked with one of my friends Lauren, if so then this is how she always is. She is rude because she needs to show people that she is “Dominate” and no one can have as their welcome mat, she soften once you get to know her”

 Camila widens her eyes, Dinah knew her? Or was she sure she knew her because Camila displayed a failed attempted at what the girl looked like. She examined Dinah once more before saying “I think you can come over if you want? I don’t think she’ll be mad if you come over if she knows you..” Camila said before thinking as Dinah smiles wide. “That’ll be great!”

Camila sure hopes that after this, maybe this girl could lighten up a bit, could Dinah talk her through her rude state of mind? Or was Dinah even certain that this is the girl that is supposedly Lauren?


End file.
